The present invention relates to coaxial jacks and, more particularly, to switching type coaxial jacks.
Switching coaxial jacks are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,378. Such coaxial jacks generally include two center conductors disposed within corresponding ports at a first end of a grounded electrically conductive housing, and two center conductors disposed within corresponding ports at an opposite second end of the grounded electrically conductive housing. Each center conductor at the first end of the housing is generally aligned with a corresponding one of the two center conductors at the second end of the housing. A switch is also provided in the housing.
When no plug is inserted into a port at the second end of the housing, the switch couples the two center conductors at the first end of the housing together. However, when a plug is inserted into a port at the second end of the housing, the switch couples the center conductor in that port to the aligned center conductor at the first end of the housing. Also, the switch terminates the other center conductor at the first end of the housing to ground through a terminating resistor.
Such video jacks have a number of problems. For example, the contacts of the switch typically used in prior art jacks are unreliable, particularly in dusty environments. Moreover, the switch contacts are not sufficiently isolated electrically and, thus, are subject to cross-talk. Moreover, many prior art jacks use switches having leaf springs that reduce the life expectancy of the jacks. Additionally, prior art jacks cannot be easily re-configured for different applications.
The jack of the present invention overcomes one or more of these or other problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a switching coaxial jack comprises an electrically groundable housing, first, second, third, and fourth center conductors, a terminating element within the housing, and a sliding switch within the housing. The electrically groundable housing supports first and second connectors at a first end of the housing and third and fourth connectors at a second end of the housing. The first center conductor is disposed within the first connector, the second center conductor is disposed within the second connector, the third center conductor is disposed within the third connector, and the fourth center conductor is disposed within the fourth connector. The sliding switch has a first position that electrically couples the first and third center conductors to one another and a second position that electrically couples the first center conductor to one of the second center conductor and the terminating element.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a switching coaxial jack comprises an electrically groundable housing supporting at least first, second, and third coaxial connectors, a sliding switch within the housing, and a non-contact spring. The first coaxial connector includes a first center conductor disposed therein, the second coaxial connector includes a second center conductor disposed therein, and the third coaxial connector includes a third center conductor disposed therein. The sliding switch is movable between first and second positions so as to control switching of the first, second, and third center conductors. The non-contact spring biases the sliding switch toward the first position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a switching coaxial jack comprises an electrically groundable housing and a sliding switch within the housing. The electrically conductive housing supports at least first, second, and third coaxial connectors. The first coaxial connector includes a first center conductor disposed therein, the second coaxial connector includes a second center conductor disposed therein, and the third coaxial connector includes a third center conductor disposed therein. The sliding switch is movable between first and second positions so as to control switching of the first, second, and third center conductors.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a switching coaxial jack comprises an electrically groundable housing, a terminating element within the housing, and a sliding switch. The electrically groundable housing supports at least first and second coaxial connectors. The first coaxial connector includes a first center conductor disposed therein, and the second coaxial connector includes a second center conductor disposed therein. The sliding switch is within the housing and has a first position that electrically couples the first and second center conductors to one another and a second position that electrically couples the first center conductor to the terminating element.